Someone Different, Someone Special
by himekasweetie
Summary: THe Rikkai Dai tennis team is cool, awesome and overall amazing. But, why can't they talk to a girl properly then? Well Serenity is on the case. All she does is charge one tennis match a session. And she's hiding something that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

I ran and ran and ran until I reached my destination. A large traditional Japanese house came into my view as I sprinted off to it. Then I banged on the door yelling "Ryo-Chan! Ryo-Chan!" sobbing all the while. The door then swung open and out came a man in his early thirties. He looked so shocked to see me in this state so he let me in quickly. "Smiles what happened! Did your step-father do something else to you?" he asked quickly and panicky. I didn't answer, just pointed to the large collection of bruises and cuts and wounds on my body. His face then darkened instantly and told me something that both shocked and relieved me; "Serenity, you are going to come to America with us. I will not leave you with your awful stepfather." I smiled and then hugged him despite the fact it hurt greatly. Uncle how am I going to get there? Don't tickets cost money?" I asked him. If he was paying then I wouldn't go. "Well I already bought your ticket" he chuckled. I sighed he was too smart. Perverted old monk. I went to go look for Ryo-Chan next.

"Ryo-Chan! Ryo-Chan! Where are you?" I called out, my voice still trembling slightly. Then came a boy with emerald locks and golden catlike eyes. He looks around four, like me. I smiled brightly, Ryo-Chan was home! I ran up to him and gave him a death hug. "Smiles! Wet go!" he complained. I shook my head laughing. Then Rinko-Baa-Chan came to see what the noise was about and then squealed when she saw me, but sobbed when she the wounds on my body. "Smiles come over here so I can treat your wounds before the plane leaves,"

She said. I smiled even wider, if that was possible. Ryo-Chan looked shocked. "Smiles-Chan is coming wif us?" He asked with intense curiosity that I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. I nodded. He started squealing like a girl. I snorted and he stopped and laughed.

The airport was cold and crowded, and I don't do cold, at least not in public. I shivered terribly and then a large overcoat was place on my shoulders by an old woman I don't recognize. I also saw Nanjiro-Ji-Chan talking to her. He called her an "Old hag", which I thought was mean. I went over to him and told him that. The woman smiled and said "So this is Serenity Nadeshiko Tezuka." I nodded. "Who're you?" I asked. Baa-Chan looked at me disapprovingly and Ji-Chan laughed. She chuckled and said "I'm an old friend of your uncle's," I nodded in understanding. Then I heard Auntie call out "Serenity! Ryoma! Come on , you don't wanna miss the plane! She chuckled again and said "Well Serenity you better make the most of America!" then I boarded the plane, but I never forgot what she told me.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked off the plane in Tokyo with a scowl and a death glare on my face. Ryo-Chan walked behind me cautiously and scared as if I would harm him in any way. I knew I wouldn't, but I gave off that aura so the stupid Japanese people would leave me alone. I walked to where Auntie and Uncle were and then my gaze softened. I did what the old lady had told me, I did what I could. I was the soccer ace on the California coasters, I was a tennis prodigy and I was a secret celebrity, who started in Japan, surprisingly. Yes I'm secretly Serena Nadeshiko.

"Hi Auntie, Uncle!" I said dully. Ryo-Chan sighed and I shot him a death glare. He shut up instantly. "Auntie, remind me why I came back, wasn't the whole point of me coming with you to America for me to _**AVOID **_this place?" I asked sweetly…. Scarily. She smiled and told me why. I sighed and followed her out and into the car. She started driving and then Ryo-Chan brought up the big question. "What schools were accepted into?" I crossed my fingers and hoped for … "Smiles have fun at Rikkai Dai, and Ryoma you better take Seigaku by a storm." I squealed and I think I broke a few windows.

Auntie dropped me off at Rikkai Dai and then left. I looked at the school with disinterest. It wasn't THAT big. I walked in and then tried to figure out how to get to the main office. I heard the sound of a tennis ball being hit against a wall and I walked over there hoping to get directions. I see a gut wearing what I think is the school jersey and he has…. Pink hair? Doesn't matter. I walked over to him and called out. "Anou..." he didn't even spare me a glance, but I knew he heard. I saw it in his eyes. This time I decided not to be polite. I went right through his practice course and caught the ball. He looked angry, actually furious. Then I asked him again. "Where is the main office?" he didn't respond. "I'm new to Japan so I'm not the best at Japanese…" I lied, making my best guilt face. He fell for it and his gaze softened a bit. "The main office is in the building to the right at the main entrance," he said. "Arigatou" I said while bowing respectfully. I walked away, but not before shouting out "Hey your power would increase if you bent lower!" I got to main office without many mishaps, just a few bumps and bruises and a trip. Then I walked in without knocking, as usual. The lady behind the desk looked at me with shock, but it disappeared soon enough.

"Can I help you?" she asked me. "I'm the new transfer student. Uh… Kou Seren." I said emotionless. She went through a few papers before she handed me an encyclopedia worth of papers, sheets and booklets. I looked at her like she was made 'a cheese. "What ARE they for?" I asked emphasizing 'are'. She chuckled and said "They're your schedule, dorm keys, dorm mates, and school manual. I hope you have a good semester!" she said way to cheerful for my liking. I walked out of the office without even saying thank you. The woman looked slightly offended, but I don't know why. I always walk out before sayin' thanks an' Ryo-Chan makes me apologize and say it.

I walked and walked and walked until I reached dorm 215. This is it. Today I meet my dorm mates for the semester. I open the door to see 8 guys hanging in my dorm. "Hello is this dorm 215?" I asked somewhat politely. They nodded. "Can you tell me where my dorm mate is?" I asked again. They pointed to a guy with a sweet, but evil smile and a headband on. "Wait a minute. I'm rooming a guy!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

They nodded dully while I was going through a mental breakdown… well not really I didn't mind, but the guy looked kinda girly. "Kou Seren." I mumbled, wanted them to get outta here quick before they lose a limb. "Sanada." Was the reply from a stalker looking dude in a black cap. " Niou." Came from a dude with silverish hair and a sly looking grin. Note to self: Don't get to close to him. "Yanagi Renji. You must be the new freshmen everyone's been talking about. You don't look like an athletic girl. Must be the rumors that were spread." Said a really annoying guy with a data notebook (Don't ask me how I know this) and closed eyes. How he sees is beyond me. "My name is Yagyuu. Pleasure to meet you." Said a boy with a gentle aura and a kind slight smile. I felt myself feel giddy. No one's ever that polite to me. "Jackal" Said a bald guy with a slight accent. He looked foreign, just like me… okay not really like me, but still. "Kirihara Akaya!" came from a curly, black haired boy with green eyes that remind me of emeralds. He was cute, but he seemed like a jerk. "My name is Yukimura Seiichi. I'm your new roommate. I hope we have a wonderful semester together." Came the last reply from the blue haired boy. Then I noticed most of the boys staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked. I looked down at my outfit. It wasn't** that **bad, compared some of my other outfits. All I wore was a baby blue spaghetti strap with a broken heart on it and a pair of black short shorts. No big deal right? "What's with the outfit? No girl I know dresses like that. Trust me, I know a BUNCH of girls." Niou decided to remark on my outfit. "Well a bunch might not be as bunch as ya think cause I can name twenty girls with the same flair for fashion as me," I retorted back. I am not gonna be showed up by some playboy. The lot of them were just watching quietly. Wonder what's on their minds?

Yukimura's PoV

I was talking with the team about the upcoming tournament when a girl barged in asking if this was room 215. I felt like telling her to look at the sign on the door, but it would be rude and I will never be rude to a girl. Then she asked who her room mate would be. I guess I found my new room mate. I look around to see every one in the room pointing at me. Then she shrieked "Wait a minute. I'm rooming a guy!!!" I felt like laughing at her expression. Most girls would have fainted at that fact, but she looked horrified. I think she just introduced herself because everyone is introducing themselves. "My name is Yukimura Seiichi. I'm your new roommate. I hope we have a wonderful semester together." I answered with cheerfulness and horror. If she's a fan girl, then I need to find a way o chase her off. Then I noticed what she was wearing. It was not something you would wear around on the streets of Kanagawa in. It looked like she just came to Japan, because no girl here would ever be as bold as her and dress, act or speak like her. She's different, maybe I won't have to chase her off after all…..

Seren's PoV

I ignored the boys while I unpacked my stuff. They were rude. They thought I couldn't speak Japanese; I might as well have some fun with it. I haven't tortured anyone in three days. That was becoming torture. Then my cell rang. I looked at caller I.D, aware of the fact I now had everyone's undivided attention. Caller I.D said that it was Cassie on the phone. I picked it up. "Hello? Seren speaking."

Hey! It's me. I hope you still remember who I am!" Cassie mock threatened me. I laughed happily. I haven't been this happy in forever. I packed away some sweaters when I heard bits and pieces of the boy's conversations. "Who is she talking to?" "And in English too!" "She must be a foreigner." "Do you think she need a tour of the school?" That one was from Niou. I shot him a 'Don't even think it!' look.

"Seren! Flower Oak Academy had a miracle bestowed upon them. We won a tennis match without you on the team!!" Cassie shrieked into the phone. I knew I caught their interest when they heard "tennis match without you on the team!" I think they belong to the tennis team of the school, but I'm not sure. I'll ask later, just to be safe. "Cassie, call me back when you speak on the phone without bustin my eardrums. Kay?" I told her. Cassandra is my best friend, but this is for her own good, not mine…. Okay maybe a little mine… or maybe a lot mine.

I hung up with them staring at me like I was the last piece of food on Earth. "Why are you staring at me again?" I asked without even looking up. "You play tennis?" Kirihara asked. I froze very still, but then realized that there were other people in the room.

"Nope. Not a bit." I replied without even bothering to look up. "But the girl on the phone jus-" "It's rude to eavesdrop on phone conversations you know" I say giving him the evil eye. Kirihara-Senpai gulped and scooted backwards. I felt a headache coming. I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked for something, no anything with sugar in it. I found a pack of smarties and ate t he whole thing in a heartbeat. Then I felt really hyper. This will not end well and someone will die.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt really jumpy and active. I really wanted to do something fun. I knew I was going to regret this but I told Kirihara-Senpai " Hey I'm bored. Can you show where the tennis courts are?" They looked at me funny, like I just asked them to meet the president or something. I shrugged and gave them this "Well-What-did-you-expect-from-me" look. They looked at each other talking silently between themselves. I took their stony silence as I no and started walking out of there, but Yukimura-Senpai stopped me. "We'll take you to the tennis courts, but you have to play Kirihara in a tennis match." I stopped short. I knew there had to be a catch cuz this guy's as cunning as I am. I had better watch out. I thought about his offer. If I lose then I'll be humiliated, but if I refuse I'll be considered a coward. It's a lose-lose situation. So I carefully worded my answer. " I'll go to the tennis courts." I started and they all got up. " But if we play this tennis match by my rules" Their faces fell straight to the floor. I smirked. I felt better already.

"You know I hate your cunningness so much right now" that was Niou. I chuckled under my breath. I couldn't blame him, but it was still funny. I guess that's why my other friends bailed on me. I have a dry sense of humor. I continued walking slowly while thinking about my rules for this "tennis match" we were going to have. I didn't wanna play tennis here cuz it was Ryo-Chan's game. Mine was singing. But what could I do now?

Yukimura's P.o.V

This new girl-Serene is really something. She managed to find a loophole in my catch in just seconds and it made sense. I was impressed! We were taking her out to the tennis court for her and Kirihara to duke it out in a tennis match. We reached there in record time. I was going to assign Niou laps for all his pointless flirting. Couldn't he see she would never like him? " Okay Kou-San, tell us your rules for this tennis match."

Serene P.o.V

Yukimura –senpai asked me for my rules to this game thingie we're doing. I personally was in no mood to play, but I had to. These boys look like they could kill me. Betcha they can't though. I grew up in a hood. Hood chicks rule. Anyways, I was still screwed cuz I hadn't really though of what to do till I heard some someone yell "Match point!" Then the idea hit me like a ton of bricks. " One point!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth and squeaked in shock. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Yanagi-senpai seemed to understand what I was saying because he repeated what I said. " One point match?" he asked me, just to clarify. I nodded, happy with my idea. Kirihara-senpai looked disappointed. "What's the point in playing if it's only one point?" he sulked. I glowered at him.

"You should be grateful for any opportunity to play. Some people would kill to be you right now." I snapped at him. It ticks me off when people are unappreciative of what they are given. I understand how hard it is to live on whatever little money you make to survive.

Besides that Sanada-senpai decided to either take pity on me or that I was right because he started scolding Kirihara-senpai for being unappreciative of the fact that I was even playing. Senpai's rule sometimes. I walked to the side of the court I wanted and stretched. I was getting annoyed at Kirihara-senpai's annoying baby attitude so I yelled at him. "Senpai! Hurry up before I decide that this isn't worth it!"

That got his attention, but then he started yelling at me back. Something inside me just snapped cuz before I knew it I was stalking to where he was sitting with an ominous look on my face that scared him because he started running like a little girl. I halted to calm myself before I killed him and so that I don't get expelled before I even start school.

While I was standing there calming myself down. I reflected on the hour that I knew these guys. They were rude, playboyish, intimidating and just overall nasty. I may not be a girly girl, but I still know enough to figure out that that's not how you treat a girl.

Now, most people would be smart and not bring the topic up out loud. But I, am not most people. I am one of the stupidest people out there and I know someday I'll laugh at this day, but until then I'll cry.

I spoke very quietly first just to make sure it sounded right. I didn't want anyone else to hear it. Too bad things never go your way...

Yukimura-senpai has now earned my respect. Only people who are very brave or very stupid voice out something a crazy girl is muttering. Plus he didn't even flinch or look worried; rather, he looked very amused. "Kou-san, can you repeat what you? I think I misheard you." Yagyuu –senpai asked politely, but he looked very uncomfortable. Plus his cheeks were pretty pink. "The Rikkai Dai regulars may be the nation's best, but then why is it that they can't talk to a girl without scaring her for life?" I repeated slowly and clearly. Then, I awaited their reactions.

To say they were outraged would like saying the cow really did jump over the moon. There are no words to describe how angry they were. Marui-senpai tried to jump me, but Sanada-senpai held him by the collar. I think Yukimura-senpai is the captain of the team because somehow they all listen to him. Luckily his latest order was to not jump me. Then he turned to me and with his fake eerie smile that said what-the-heck-did-you-just-say-about-my-team he asked me " I'm sorry but we must have misunderstood you. Did you just say that none of us know how to talk to girls?"


End file.
